SuperSmash Bros. & Digimon
by KippiKat
Summary: And interesting little piece about 4 Digi-Destined get trapped inside a video game! What will happen? Read and find out! Please R


  
  
One day Kristi (Kris), Robyn, Erin, and Becky were all sitting in Kristi's basement wondering what to do. It was raining outside so they couldn't go out there, so they sat on the couch boredly.  
Robyn: *spots the N64* Bet i can beat you guys in Super Smash Bros. *grins*  
Kris: Ur on! *plugs in the controllers and flips on the tv & game*  
Becky: This outta be good  
The friends set the options then chose their characters. Kristi chose Pikachu, Erin chose Yoshi, Becky chose Kirby, and Robyn chose JigglyPuff. As they battled in the Hyrule Castle arena, a storm began to thunder it's presense outside.  
(Pumamon)Go Kristi!  
(Fillymon)No Robyn has to win!  
(Peepamon)No Erin is the best!  
(Turtymon)No way Becky can kick butt!  
The digimon get in a huge argument and start to digivolve!  
Kris: Hey HEY! My parents are upstairs! Oh wait they left! hehe!  
Robyn: But this is not the time to be fooling around!We may be here because Piedmon is here in VA and Matt,Tk,Izzy,and Tai may only be a couple of blocks away in the abandened house but we shouldn't be always just playing!  
Becky: Why'd you suddenly talk about that?  
Robyn: I don't know.I just felt I had to!  
Erin: Strange...  
Kris: very...  
Becky: weird...  
Robyn: ok shut up!  
(A/N ok people that was very stupid but I had to find someway to put that in)  
Kris: Lets just play!  
Becky: Right!  
A flash of lightning strikes and shapes into Peidmon's face!  
(Piedmon)AHAHAHAHA! How bout you kill yourself in SUPER.....SMASH... BROOOOOTHERRRRRS!!!! You will be stuck in the game and when someone decides to play you will be fighting yourselves! If you die as in lose all your lives you will DIE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Flash of lightning STRIKE!  
A lightning bolt comes down hiting the N64, sucking the friends & digimon into it.  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kris: *opens her eyes* ~Pika-Pi? Did i just say that!?~  
Erin: *looks at Kristi* ~You're-You're! A PIKACHU!~  
Kris: ~Ack! You're a Yoshi!~  
Becky: *looks at herself* ~A Kirby!?~  
Robyn: ~Da! I'm a JigglyPuff! oh great~ -.-()  
Erin: *looks through the tv screen, looking for the Digimon but doesn't see them*  
Kris: *flicks her Pikachu ears as she hears something, she looks at the basement door*  
Tai: *knocks* Anybody home? *opens the door and peeks in* Yoo-hoo  
Izzy: Are you sure they wouldn't mind us just barging in?  
Matt: They have to be home, they never even leave the house if they can help it.  
TK: *peeks in and spies the N64* How bout we play while we wait *grins*  
Matt: TK,i don't th-  
Tai: Sure! Why not! *dives to the couch and picks up the controller*  
TK: YaY! *picks up the second controller as he takes a seat on the trampoline*  
Izzy: Prodigious! *grabs the third player and leans against the arm of the couch*  
Matt: Well,i guess one game won't hurt *takes the last controller and shoves Tai over so he can have some room on the couch too*  
TK: *flips on the tv & game*  
Tai: *chooses Yoshi for his character*  
Izzy: *selects Pikachu*  
TK: *picks JigglyPuff*  
Matt: *chooses Kirby*  
Suddenly the four girls/characters emerge in the Kirby Dream Land arena.  
(Announcer voice)3.....  
Kris: ~What's happening!?~  
Robyn: ~Somebody's playing the game!~  
(announcer)2....  
Becky: *looks to see who it is* ~AH! It's Tai, Matt, TK & Izzy!~  
Erin: ~We're doomed!~  
(Announcer) 1...GO!  
Robyn: ~EEK!~*IS whacked by Yoshi*~Why'd you do that-AHHHHHH!~*flys up in the air toward Pikachu*  
Kris: ~Ack! Becky!~  
Becky: ~Sorry but I think we can't control ourselves! We can only thought speak I guess you'd call it. And them~ *Points at the screen as she's lifted in the air* ~OW!~ *is smacked* ~Is controlling us!~  
TK: JigglyPuff! Suck that air in and fly higher!  
Robyn: ~How bout you try doing this sometime!~  
Erin: ~AHHHHHH! I'm falling!~ *is brought back in a cloud thing* ~I'm back!* looks down at her lives*~24 left! I guess I died...~  
Kris: *Uses Thunderbolt* Pikachu! Pikachu!  
Becky: ~I guess we can say that stuff aloud~ HIYA! *Does sword slice*  
Tai: C`mon Yoshi! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
Matt: *rolls his eyes and concentrates on Kirby*  
Erin: HUP!* Throws an egg at JigglyPuff*  
Izzy: Pikachu! Apply a Thunder attack!  
(Patamon)What are those? *points to something in the background* It looks like Cougarmon!  
Kris: *looks behind her and sees Cougarmon screaming and trying to fly*~COUGARMON!~  
After much playing and suffering the 4 girls are down to a few lives.Kirby with 5,Yoshi with 4,JigglyPuff with 3 and Pikachu with 2!  
(Traci, sister to Kristi)*comes downstairs to the basement* Who are you guys? *looks at the 4 digidestined* And why are you playing MY nintendo!!! *glares at them with fire in her eyes*  
Tai: Oh...uh...well...hehe* puts his hand behind his head* you tell em Izzy!  
Izzy: Well...uh...umm...it's like this...we uhhhh....Matt?  
Matt: We came here to look for Kris, Beck, Robyn, and Erin!  
Traci: What are those...?*points to Koromon jumping up and down*  
(Koromon)Izzy!Pikachu's fall-  
*Clasps a hand over Koromon's mouth* It's just a....um...toy!  
Traci: Right...Well I came down to play so if you don't mind leaving-  
The dog Traci owns starts barking and chasing the cat!  
Traci: Stupid Mutt! *runs back up the stairs* Do you need to go outside? HEY DON'T RUN OFF! *runs outside to chase Mitsy the dog who leaped out the door and was running down the street*  
Izzy: Phew*Looks back at the game and sees Pikachu falling because of the tree blowing!* ACK! *tries to get him to fly back up but he can't* DARN!1 life left!  
Kris: This bites!!!!  
Izzy: Did you guys hear that?!  
Kris: They can hear me?! *runs to the screen and pounds on the glass* GET US OUT!!!I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THIS GAME!!AND IF I HAVE TO SAY PIKACHU 1 MORE TIME I'M GONNA SCREAM!!!AND IF YOU DARE PUSH 'B'(A/N controls the thunderbolt making an annoying Pikachu sound), THE MINUTE I GET OUTTA HERE IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
Matt: *grins evily and pushes the button on Izzy's controller*  
Kris: Pikachu! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs in circles clutching her head screaming *MATT...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
Tai: Kristi?  
Kris: DUH YOU DILENQUIENT!!!GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!  
Matt: Where's the others?  
Robyn: *runs up to the screen* Hiya! *grins trying to hold back her anger!* Were just...dandy! ARGH!!!!I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'VE PUFFED UP SO MANY TIMES I'M SICK!!!  
Erin:They've craked!  
Becky:Yup...  
Kris: *pushes her face hard against the screen and pushes herself out as a Pikachu!* So Matt...hehehe...still want to push the button?! PIIIIIII---KAAAAAAA----CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *uses a huge thunder blasting Matt against the wall* *Chuckles evily* Hehehehehehehehehe!!! *turns back to Kristi still chuckling* hehehehehehehehehehe!!  
Robyn: *Leaps at the screen a couple of times smacking herself madly until she finally pushes through* *She flys toward the nearest person wanting revenge* Hello Izzy! Hehehehehehe!  
Izzy: *runs around the room with a 1 inch high JigglyPuff following him*  
Robyn: POOF! *turns back to Robyn*  
Erin: C'mon Becky! *throws an egg at Fillymon passing by in the sky and she flys through the screen into Robyn's arms*1 down 3 more to go  
Becky: *Bricks Cougarmon and he flys through the screen claws extracted into Matt scratching him*2 down  
Erin: Hup! *hits Turtlemon*3 down  
Becky: *Sword slices Penguimon*4 down Lets go! *jumps through the screen turning back to Becky*  
Erin: Yeah! *jumps through the screen back to Erin*  
All the girls stand up smoke coming from their ears!  
Tai: hehe...you don't have to hurt us!  
Kris: Maybe we want to!  
(Traci) Hello!! If you don't mind I came here to play Harvest Moon in peace! Exit through the nearest door! *points to the basement door* NOW!  
Matt: Right away! *throws open the door and runs out the others following*  
Robyn: COME BACK HERE YOU GUYS!!! *chases them with Kris, Beck, and Erin right behind her*  
  
A/N: You really have to have played the game to understand please Read and Review!  



End file.
